


Hey, Little Songbird

by NerdyBirdy6602



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Autistic Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Post-sophomore year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyBirdy6602/pseuds/NerdyBirdy6602
Summary: It took her only a moment to realize that this wasn’t her girlfriend playing music. Instead, this was Ayda singing and using some sort of magic, probably Prestidigitation, to make the instrumental melody. Her first thought was that her girlfriend’s voice was easily the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard, and she wondered why she’d never heard her sing before. The second was that Ayda must have committed the tune of the song to memory in order to replay it so perfectly. That took levels of dedication and magical prowess that Fig didn’t think was possible.Ayda Aguefort was constantly full of surprises, and Fig loved it with all her heart.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort & Gorgug Thistlespring, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Figueroth Faeth & Gorgug Thistlespring, Figueroth Faeth & Gorthalax the Insatiable, Kristen Applebees/Tracker O'Shaughnessey (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Hey, Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my two favorite gays. Special thanks to my best friend m3rcut10 for encouraging my obsession with Dimension 20 and Fantasy High.

It had taken some time, and years of saving up, but Fig and Ayda had finally moved into a tiny apartment in Bastion City. It wasn’t exactly as glamorous as Fig had hoped for. The bedroom was small. The bathroom barely had enough space for the two of them in the mornings. She was grateful that neither of them were excellent chefs because that kitchenette would have been absolutely useless.

And yet, none of that mattered.

They had waited so long to have an apartment of their own. Mordred Manor was wonderful and Fig missed being so close to the Bad Kids, but they were all growing up. Everyone had graduated from Aguefort’s a few years ago. Fabian had gone off to find himself in Leviathan. Riz was constantly travelling for his detective work and lived in his office more often than not. Kristen was out with Tracker, spreading the word of Cassandra to anyone who would listen. Adaine was constantly going between Solace and Fallinel because of her responsibilities as the Elven Oracle. Gorgug and Fig had risen to stardom with Fig and the Cig Figs, causing both of them to move out to Bastion City where all the recording companies were based. It felt like a dream come true, especially when Ayda said she wouldn’t miss it for the world.

“What about the Compass Points Library? You love caring for that place, and the new apartment won’t have the gateway between here and Leviathan,” Fig had argued.

“Wherever you are, I want to be there,” Ayda had replied. “Besides, I too am a wizard. I can make my own gateway. Arthur Aguefort is not the pinnacle of all magic, Figueroth.”

So now they were settled into a cozy little apartment, with a bed just barely big enough for the two of them. Neither of them cared much. It was just nice to fall asleep curled around each other without Sandra Lynn forcing them to keep the door open just a crack.

They had even fallen into a routine. Fig would always be the one to sleep in, since the label didn’t ask for her to come in until late afternoon. Ayda was always awake at some obscene hour, usually the crack of dawn, to get herself ready for the day. Ayda would prepare some kind of wholesome breakfast, like avocado toast or a fruit salad, which would then rouse Figueroth. Ayda was always careful to give her paramour a good morning kiss, because without it the day felt incomplete. Afterwards, the half-phoenix woman would head to her job at the local bookstore. Her attention to detail and extensive knowledge were always greatly appreciated, as far as Ayda told. Figueroth would bid her farewell with yet another parting kiss and get ready for the day herself. She’d do some tidying, but not because she enjoyed the task. She liked seeing the look of contentment Ayda made unwittingly at a well-kept home. Her joy was positively contagious.

Then it would be time for Ayda’s lunch break, which Figueroth always made sure she had free. Having her lunch with her girlfriend was an absolute must have. Ayda would babble about a particularly interesting book she sold, or a kind patron she had helped throughout the day. Fig listened intently, grasping on to every word like it was the gospel itself. Then it would be Fig’s turn to head off to the recording studio. Another departure kiss, and then they were back to work.

They’d reunite by the evening for dinner at home, in which Fig either made something simple or ordered out. The lovers would cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, or Ayda would read something new while Fig worked on the chords for a new song. Then the night would lure them off to sleep, usually Ayda first with Fig sneaking it shortly after. Their days went by peacefully; harmoniously. They would rinse and repeat the same schedule, except for the rare occasions when it came time for tours, and never got bored. This was their adult life together now, and neither of them had ever been happier.

Fig did get a little grumpy when, one day, the label asked her and the band to come in the early morning. The tiefling had moaned and groaned, complaining that she was not, in fact, a morning person. The title of morning person strictly belonged to her girlfriend. Still, no one would hear her childish pleas, and so Fig was left only to complain to her one true love.

“Fucking bullshit,” Fig muttered with her head in Ayda’s lap. The half-phoenix woman was working her way through a novel, but still paying attention to her paramour as she stroked her hair and horns. “They never make me go in early. I always get the final say!”

“I know, my paramour,” Ayda cooed, placing a bookmark once she finished her chapter and closed the book. “But you have dealt with much worse. You went to the Nine Hells and came back in one piece. You traversed the Nightmare Forest and returned whole. My love, you are simply too capable for your own good, and people are aware.”

Fig blushed, pressing her cheek against Ayda’s hand. She closed her eyes, simply relishing in her lover’s warmth before admitting, “There is an up side to all of this, I guess, and it’s that I get to see more of you tomorrow morning.”

“Ah, Figueroth,” Ayda chuckled as she gently traced the outline of Fig’s horns. “You are correct. I can do my best to make the early morning hours worthwhile. My day is always well-spent when it is with you.”

Fig peeked open an eye to see roiling balls of flame staring lovingly back at her. Carefully, as so not to jab the furniture or worse, Ayda, with her horns, she leaned up and kissed Ayda gently. It was a thank you for listening to her whine and somehow making the best out of every situation.

“Bed, dear,” Ayda said lovingly. “You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Fig was about to complain yet again, but suddenly Ayda was carrying her to bed as if she weighed nothing at all. Just as soon as the complaints had entered her mind, they left. She simply sighed and curled up beside Ayda Aguefort. Sleep came quickly and her dreams consisted of a fiery bird who brought light to everything she touched.

When Fig awoke, it was to lips gently planted upon her own. The tiefling hummed, pleasantly surprised to be woken up like this. Ayda wasn’t usually still in bed when Fig awoke. It took her a moment to realize how early it was. Kisses first, tiredness second.

“Good morning, Figueroth,” Ayda whispered, planting another warm kiss to her forehead. “I know mornings are a challenge, so I have made your coffee the way you like it and with an extra espresso shot. I will make breakfast after I shower. Can I trust you will remain awake?”

Fig giggled, opening her eyes to see a very adorable Ayda still in last night’s pajamas. Fig looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearing seven in the morning. The tiefling normally would have rolled right over and gone back to bed, but she couldn’t imagine doing so with the way her girlfriend was watching her. It struck her in an instant how much care Ayda had put into making sure this day wasn’t miserable, and her heart melted.

“I’m up,” she said with a deep yawn. “Thank you so much, babe. I’ll just be here, drinking the amazing cup of coffee you made me. Love you.”

“And I love you, my darling paramour,” Ayda answered as she stood. As she walked off, she called back, “Think about what you would like for breakfast.”

Fig laughed, an amused sigh spilling from her lips as she watched her girlfriend go. Taking the steaming mug in both hands, she practically chugged the fresh coffee. One of the many bonuses to being a creature forged in flames is that things don’t burn her. Neither Ayda’s flames nor a fresh cup of coffee could wound her.

With renewed energy, Fig arose and decided to make Ayda’s favorite breakfast blend tea. She would have tried to make an entire breakfast but last time she did that, the apartment smelled like burnt toast for weeks. Ayda had politely, but firmly, offered to fulfill their breakfast needs from that point forward. Still, even Fig could make an effort to learn how to properly steep her girlfriend’s tea.

The tiefling quickly became distracted by the faint sound of music. Fig quirked her brow, following the familiar tune to its source. It took a moment for her to realize that the song was hers. Specifically, it was the song Fig wrote for Ayda at the start of their relationship. What threw her off at first was that it wasn’t herself singing. Instead, the voice sang in an airy, carefree tone. When the melody led her to the bathroom, Fig wondered if Ayda had decided to play a cover album while she showered.

Silently, Fig peeked her head in and watched as the excess of steam billowed out of the crack. It took her only a moment to realize that this wasn’t her girlfriend playing music. Instead, this was Ayda singing and using some sort of magic, probably Prestidigitation, to make the instrumental melody. Her first thought was that her girlfriend’s voice was easily the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard, and she wondered why she’d never heard her sing before. The second was that Ayda must have committed the tune of the song to memory in order to replay it so perfectly. That took levels of dedication and magical prowess that Fig didn’t think was possible.

Ayda Aguefort was constantly full of surprises, and Fig loved it with all her heart.

“You could’ve told me you could sing!”

The music screeched to a sudden halt, punctuated by a surprised squawk from behind the shower curtain. A shampoo bottle clattering to the tile could be heard along with the rush of Ayda’s wings extending in the way they did when she was startled. Immediately, Fig began babbling apologies for scaring Ayda. She surged forward, looking behind the curtain to see a rattled but amused girlfriend.

“You’ve clearly shaken off your fatigue,” Ayda teased, slowly retracting her wings and picking up the various bottles she knocked over. “Hello, Figueroth.”

“Babe, I’m so sorry,” Fig replied, settling beside the shower and glancing behind the curtain. “I just… Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?”

“Anyone can sing. It’s the quality that varies.”

Fig chuckled. “Touché. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing well, Ayda?”

The half-phoenix woman contemplated this for a long while. As she finished washing up, she finally admitted, “I did not find it an important detail about myself. I am sorry, Figueroth. Is this considered lying? Have I upset you by keeping this fact to myself?”

“No! No, you’re fine, babe,” Fig reassured. “I just think it’s another thing I could have been loving about you. I just want to love every part of you, hidden talents included.”

Ayda’s flame atop her head flared, even while under the spray of the shower. Water didn’t seem to affect her magical flame, but instead just produced excess steam. Ayda appeared unaware of the way the room grew cloudier from the steam rolling off of her, and instead stared at Fig with adoration.

“Understandable,” Ayda murmured. “I want to love every part of you as well, my darling paramour. Now, can you hand me a towel please, Figueroth?”

She giggled, but complied as she grabbed a towel from the rack and passed it to her girlfriend. The domesticity of it all made her feel warm, but she couldn’t ignore the excitement she felt at learning Ayda’s little secret. Fig had been writing more and more love songs these days, but unfortunately her lyrics called for a duet. Of course, she could perform them with Gorgug, but that was just awkward. They both had girlfriends, and the lack of chemistry between them would ruin the songs.

“Y’know the duet I’ve been workshopping for weeks? The one that was missing something?”

“Of course,” Ayda answered promptly. “It was a very romantic performance, Figueroth. What about it?”

“ _You_ are the missing something,” Fig blurted out. “Perform with me.”

Ayda froze as she watched Fig with a curious gaze, the very same look she gave whenever she was studying a particularly puzzling riddle or spell. The tiefling woman watched with fondness as her lover’s mind buffered the information. They stood in the bathroom for a long while, with Ayda clutching her towel and Fig watching her expectantly.

“I am not in your band,” Ayda stated pragmatically. “Besides, I am not sure my skill is not enough to measure up to yours, and I have a shift today. It’s not feasible.”

“Babe, your singing is angelic,” Fig gushed, standing and holding Ayda’s hand. “Come to the studio with me. If you get uncomfortable, we’ll leave. I just would hate to waste this moment. Please. Humor me, Ayda.”

The half-phoenix woman was quiet for a moment, wrapping herself up before stepping out of the shower. Placing a gentle hand on Fig’s cheek, Ayda pressed their foreheads together. Fig closed her eyes and sighed, knowing well that this was what Ayda needed.

“An interesting puzzle for an archdevil to fall in love with one of celestial heritage,” she trilled quietly. “A fascinating metaphor. I can only imagine what a beautiful song that makes for. This is important to you, so I will try. Now, go take a shower, Figueroth. I’ll get started with breakfast.”

Awestruck, Fig could only peek open one eye and watch as Ayda kissed her nose and walked off. Weakly, she murmured as her girlfriend left, “Your tea is on the counter.”

“Thank you, my beloved!”

The love that she felt for Ayda crashed over her in waves. Fig knew well that her girlfriend was incredibly introverted. Parties grated on her every nerve, and people that weren’t the Bad Kids just seemed to exhaust her. She understood that this was no simple task, and Fig felt the warm flame of Ayda’s love burning fiercely in her chest. She would always be thankful for Ayda’s spark and guiding flame.

It was only minutes later when breakfast was ready, and the two sat across each other at their kitchen table. Ayda was in one of her more relaxed outfits, which was simply jeans and one of Fig’s band shirts. Fig herself wore something similar, except her jeans were purposefully shredded to reveal the fishnets underneath.

“I already called in to the book shop,” Ayda mumbled as she sipped her tea. “They had no complaints, thankfully. They also mentioned that I do not use my time off as much as I should.”

“They’re not wrong,” Fig answered teasingly. “But neither of us do. We should take a vacation after this next album comes out, if you want to.”

“That sounds lovely, Figueroth.”

Ayda looked distracted, and Fig realized that the wings on her girlfriend’s back were twitching, as if she was holding back from fluttering them. The tiefling knew that the fluttering soothed her when she was anxious or worried. The fact that she didn’t let herself do it meant she didn’t want Fig to know, which was upsetting to say the least.

“Babe,” Fig purred sweetly as she outstretched her hand for her girlfriend to take. “What’s got you all worked up?”

Ayda looked shaken that Fig had noticed at all, but took her hand regardless. It took a moment for the words to come to her, so they sat in a mildly comfortable silence holding hands. Fig didn’t rush her or ask again, knowing that wouldn’t help her.

“As you are aware, the inner machinations of my mind can be an enigma to most,” Ayda responded slowly, carefully forming her lips around each word. “I come off as abrasive on my best days… No, you are not allowed to give me that look. You may love me dearly, and I am ever so grateful, but you know it to be true.”

Fig shrugged. “And? Ayda, I’m not the most likeable person ever either. Lola and I have gone at it more than once when we had different visions for the band’s future. Besides, you’ll only be hanging out with me and the band, which is just Gorgug and my dad. You know them already.”

Ayda didn’t answer for a long while, merely letting the words settle in her mind. Fig could see the roiling balls of flame swirl as though she was buffering the information. Gently, Fig added, “You don’t have to, babe. I know I was excited, but I’m not about to suddenly be pissed if you’re not comfortable. The choice is yours, and I respect whichever one you make.”

That seemed to snap the woman into a decision. Her eyes sparked with newfound joy as she replied, “I want to do this with you. I think it will be fun. Do you swear to stay by my side while we are recording? And may I keep Ayda’s Comprehend Subtext cast while we are there?”

Fig laughed, kissing Ayda’s knuckles in a lazy sweep. “As if I wanna be anywhere besides next to you, babe. And anyway, it’s your magic. You don’t need anyone’s permission to cast, including mine. If you feel more assured with the spell active, use it. Whatever makes you comfortable, Ayda.”

The half phoenix woman suddenly looked much more at ease and, above all else, excited at the prospect of recording with Fig. Leaning across their small table, she kissed said tiefling on the forehead, whispered a quiet “I love you,” against her warm, pink skin, and continued on with her breakfast. There was no doubt in Fig’s mind that this was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life: Making music and loving Ayda Aguefort with all her heart.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to finish up and get going. There was a chill in the morning air and they did have a few blocks to walk, so Fig quickly grabbed her leather jacket which was a very kind birthday gift from Fabian. Ayda didn’t bother, since she always ran hotter than her counterpart. They walked hand in hand for the duration with the flutter of Ayda’s wings rustling behind them. Fig kept a careful, but still discreet, watch of her girlfriend’s expression to ensure this wasn’t caused by stress. All she saw was the soft curl of her lips into a ghost of a smile, but that was more than enough to tell she was excited.

As they approached the doors, Ayda started casting the spell, all the while still holding Fig’s hand. Afterwards, Ayda stood taller, and more confidently. Fig loved all of her friends, of course, but she’d have to thank Adaine again one of these days for providing her lover this comfort. For now, she simply pressed a kiss to Ayda’s hand and murmured, “This is going to be great. You are going to be great, babe.”

As soon as they walked in the studio, the band’s manager approached the pair of them. Lola was surprisingly peppy, a wide smile on her painted lips as she exclaimed, “Imagine you being here on time! We’re just waiting on Gorgug to get here. Gorthalax is already getting set.”

“Honestly, I have Ayda to thank for being here on time,” Fig answered teasingly. “Lola, you remember the resplendent Ayda Aguefort, love of my life. Ayda, babe, this is our manager Lola Embers.”

“I recall,” Ayda said with a small smile and held out a hand to shake the fire genasi’s hand. “A pleasure to meet you properly, rather than in passing as we have before.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” Lola answered, obliging in the handshake. “You’re the muse for this entire album, so I have every reason to be grateful.”

“Speaking of muses, I had an idea, Lola,” Fig interjected. “Y’know the duet we were gonna have Gorgug and I do, but the chemistry wasn’t there? I want Ayda on the album.”

Lola’s entire body, down to the last flicker of flame, seemed to freeze as she processed the information. Fig had almost feared she’d broken the woman until she finally started flipping through her clipboard and glancing at Ayda. Half-heartedly, as if she knew already that arguing would get her nowhere, Lola asked, “Well, can she sing? Doll, we can’t just put anyone on the album, even if she is your girlfriend.”

Fig grinned, her red eyes gleaming at the thought of showing off her girlfriend. Excitedly, she purred, “Like an angel, Lola. Think of how we could market that, eh?”

The woman hummed, probably considering the merchandise she could make surrounding an angel and an archdevil. Ayda started shifting on her feet, anxious to hear a real answer. Finally, she sighed and said, “If you can convince the band, and I can hear it first, fine.”

Fig squealed, blurted out a bunch of thanks and praise, and dragged Ayda towards the recording booth. Gorthalax, who had been peacefully tuning his guitar, glanced up at the pair with an easy smile. Setting it aside, he swept them both up into a tight bear hug.

“Hey kiddo! Hey Ayda,” Gorthalax greeted kindly. “Good to see ya.”

“Ayda’s gonna join the band for a song or two,” Fig proclaimed. “Is that okay?”

“Your band kiddo, but it’d be fun to jam with Ayda.”

He released the two young ladies, gently patting their arms. Though their backs were turned to the entrance to the booth, they knew Gorgug had arrived when he called out, “Hey gang! Hey Ayda! It’s been a while.”

Ayda quickly turned to face the half-orc that she hadn’t seen in a few months and answered, “The greatest wizard of our age! It is good to see you, my friend.”

“Ayda’s gonna join us for that duet song,” Fig piped up. “You down for that?”

Gorgug shrugged, making his way through the booth to his drum set. “Yeah, totally!”

The members of the band returned to their preparation, tuning their individual instruments and making sound checks. Fig, however, was more focused on Ayda’s comfort. The rockstar hustle and bustle wasn’t for everyone, and it could overwhelm anyone. Even Fig, the picture of rebellion and chaos, remembered feeling like the demands of the studio and the lifestyle in general would be too much. Gently, Fig approached Ayda and held her hands, kissing the back of each with a gentle smirk.

“Just pretend it’s you and me,” Fig purred, gently pulling her girlfriend closer. “You and me against the world, babe. You ready?”

Ayda hummed. “I think I am, my darling paramour.”

Right on cue, Ms. Embers herself arrived in the sound booth along with the usual sound guy. Pressing the intercom button, he asked, “Sound check. Mr. Thistlespring?”

As the band went through the sound check, Fig showed Ayda how the equipment worked. With fascination and wonder in her eyes, she retained the information like the inquisitive, curious young woman she was. Fig was immediately distracted by the very endearing look on her face. She was so distracted, in fact, that she didn’t even hear her name called.

“Ms. The Infaethable,” the sound guy said for the third or fourth time. “If you please.”

“Right, sorry,” she replied hurriedly as she strummed a few cords from “Burn Towns Get Money” and sang along, all the while looking directly at Ayda.

“That’ll do,” he announced, cutting her off quickly. “Ms. Aguefort?”

Ayda approached the microphone, looking at the sound guy with curiosity. Politely, she asked, “Should I sing, or is talking proficient?”

“Singing would be preferable.”

Ayda nodded carefully and looked directly at Fig. Her paramour provided only support and love for her, which gave her the courage to continue. Quietly at first, she sang, “What’s a telescope but a spyglass pointed at the stars?”

As she continued to sing the chorus of one of Fig’s favorite songs from her first album after meeting Ayda, she watched the woman flourish. Her hips swayed fluidly as she felt the rhythm of the music. The nerves melted away, and Fig couldn’t help but admire how beautiful confidence looked when her girlfriend wore it so blatantly.

“It may bring them closer to our vision, but not to our hearts. When you hear their song, will you let its fire live inside of you ‘til your eyes burn bright? The phoenix comes alive tonight.”

At the end of the chorus, she gave a small smile meant for Fig and Fig alone. She didn’t notice the way the room seemed stunned at her no-longer-secret talent. She didn’t see the way Lola Embers’ jaw dropped. She simply asked, “Will that be enough, or should I sing more?”

The few moments that passed without a reply made her look at the sound guy, who was grinning for the first time that she could recollect since seeing him enter. Over the intercom, he answered, “That’ll be all, thank you.”

Fig passed her the lyrics split into parts and asked quietly, “Do you remember the melody?”

Ayda scanned the pages before she nodded to herself, placing the pages on a nearby, unused bandstand. Looking back at Fig, she said, “I am ready when you are, my darling paramour.”

Fig glanced back to Gorgug and Gorthalax, gave a sharp nod, and started strumming. Fully facing Ayda, she sang, “You don’t know babe when you hold me, and kiss me slowly, it’s the sweetest thing. And it don’t change. If I had it my way.”

“You would know that you are…” They harmonized, with Ayda slowly inching her way closer with the microphone in hand. Everyone watching knew that the two were in their own world.

“You’re the coffee that I need in the morning,” Fig crooned, reminded of every domestic morning they’ve spent together in their cozy little apartment.

“You’re my sunshine in the rain when it’s pouring,” Ayda answered in turn, reminded of the easy way Fig could understand and ease her mind.

“Won’t you give yourself to me, give it all,” they sang in unison again.

The duration of the song was spent with the couple off in their own world, and their small audience spent watching the heartfelt display. When the final chords died out, Fig couldn’t stop herself from leaning up on her toes and giving Ayda a tender kiss. This had to be their most romantic display yet. They’d come far from being two teenagers in Arborly, afraid of their first kiss.

“You were perfect,” Fig murmured.

“No, _we_ were perfect,” Ayda corrected tenderly, holding Fig’s face in both hands. “And I have you to thank for inviting me, my darling paramour.”

“Fig, where on earth have you been hiding her?!”

The pair turned to look at Lola, who had taken over the intercom from the sound guy. She looked more excited than Fig had seen her since the band came together. Fig didn’t have an answer though, so she simply turned to her girlfriend and whispered, “I love you, Ayda.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The first song referenced in here, the one that Ayda sings in the shower and for the sound check, is "The Phoenix" from the Significant Figures fan album. If you haven't checked it out already... please do. It's gorgeous. The second song, the duet, is called "The Best Part" by H.E.R. and Daniel Caesar. 
> 
> Feel free to check me out on tumblr here! As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome. Have a lovely day!


End file.
